Under the Bludgeonings of Chance
by Trix2345
Summary: A continuation of how I believe Lifetime Piling Up S2 would have ended up. Need Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Lifetime Piling Up continued…

As Nathan dunked the basketball an overwhelming feeling of belonging overcame him. He had shattered the hopes and dreams of both his half-brother Lucas but also his ass of a father Dan. When Lucas come up and held his hand out for him to shake Nathan hesitated then took the hand of his older brother.

"Just remember when you get back you go back to being invisible". Lucas squeezes Nathan's hand until he feels Nathan begin to pull away.

_3 months later… _

Nathan returned to Tree Hill and opened the door to his mother's bar. He was welcomed back with open arms he felt like the son that the town forgot but now remembered, he chuckled at the hypocrisy of it.

"What are you laughing at?" asked a voice behind him.

Nathan turned around and found his best friend Haley James.

"Hales…" Nathan picked her up and hugged her tightly "I missed you soooo much"

"I can tell" with Nathan still hugging her "Nate trying to breathe here"

"Sorry" he put her down.

"Don't worry about it…there's someone here to see you so I'll give you the 3rd degree later."

"Okay" Nathan stated as he turned around to find Coach Whitey Durham on a bar stool staring right at him.

Nathan began walking over to the old man and sat next to him. His mum touched his hand before she went to serve another customer.

"So how was High Flyers?" Coach Durham asked the young man next to him.

"It was an experience"

"Fun or did you hate it"

"It was fun" Nathan turned to the coach and stared at him "Why are you here?"

"You may be everyone's favourite now but now when the season restarts you'll be forgotten again. And if you wanna stick it to your father and brother then you should ruin the one thing they have going for them now."

"I already went to High Flyers and if you are asking me to join the team I can't."

"Why not? Because your no good father is my assistant or because your scared."

"The first reason mainly and also because I won't do that to my mum."

"Well to settle your first problem I got rid of Dan following some advice given to me by his other boss. And it may do your mum some good to see her son play to his full potential but if you wanna go back to being on the River-Court team then be my guest just next year I might not be able to help you get to High Flyers again."

"Let me talk it over with my mum and let me think about it, I'll get back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan sat in his room thinking about whether or not he should take up Whitey on his offer. He laid back on his bed as the door opened and his best friend in the whole world walked in.

"See my best friend Nathan used to live in this room but see he wasn't afraid to face his idiot of a brother. Have you seen him lately?"

"Hey Hales"

"Ah so the dead do speak…tell oh deceased one where be my friend Nathan."

"Very funny."

"I always thought so" She sat onto the bed next to him and hit him in the chest causing him to suddenly sit up "So are you going down to the River-Court today the guys haven't seen you yet. I'll come with you if you want support"

"I don't need support… but if you wanna come I guess you can"

"Yea" Haley jumps off the bed and begins to pull Nathan up by his hand.

…………………….

Nathan steps onto the River-Court with Haley following two steps behind.

"Well well well Nathan Lee finally returns." Mouth says into his pen which he uses as a microphone.

"Yeah he finally came back for a butt-whupping from Skillz" Skillz says as he shakes Nathan's hand.

"Do you still talk about yourself in the 3rd person?"

"Man I can't believe you left us here with her" points at Haley.

Haley gives Skillz a dirty look as he does the same to her. Haley walks over and joins Mouth on the bench.

"Shoot for ball" Nathan states to Junk, Fergie and Skillz.

Nathan sinks the ball from 12 feet away.

"Fine"

The teams are Nathan and Fergie, Skillz and Junk.

_20 minutes later…_

"Man Nate what did they feed you steroids in that camp daily or something."

"Yeah it got pumped into us as we slept" Nathan shouted over his shoulder as he walked over to Haley.

He poked Haley in her side as she pretends to be asleep.

"Huh hmm" Haley murmurs.

"Very funny Hales lets go get some ice cream"

Haley eyes open quickly and she jumps off the bench. "Ok"

…………………….

Haley and Nathan begin walking down the street towards a shop for the ice cream when they see Lucas and Tim walking towards them.

"Do you wanna turn back around and go somewhere else?" Haley asks quietly holding onto his arm.

"Nah, lets keep going."

"Ok" Haley whispers to herself.

Haley and Nathan walk towards Lucas and Tim. Haley holds onto Nathan's arm tighter. The four teenagers stop when they are finally face to face after what seemed like an eternity.

"I guess you're back now" Lucas said staring pointedly at his younger brother.

"Yeah"

"Don't go thinking you're all of a sudden better than me just because you beat me once."

"I won't but I'll beat you in your own gym at your own game."

Haley looked up at Nathan with surprise. Lucas and Tim just chuckled and walked away.

"Nathan are you saying that you're …"

"Yeah… we gotta go to Whitey's house and tell him before brat-face and butt-boy tell little daddy on me."

"Ok"

Nathan and Haley began running to Whitey's house.

…………………….


	3. Chapter 3

When Nathan and Haley got to Whitey's house they realised that he wasn't in so they headed over to the school gym. Whitey was there basking in the silence of his gym. Haley stood outside whilst Nathan went in. He slipped in quietly and stared at the man who had ignored him for the most part of his life, but then Nathan realised that Whitey wasn't the only one in town who did that. His father, his father's wife, his half-brother and everyone in school that wasn't Hales or the River-Court guys.

"Is there any reason that you're in my gym?" Whitey suddenly asked, without turning around, pulling Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…"

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Can I ask you one…" Nathan looked to the man for a reply when Whitey nodded Nathan continued "why did you ask me to join the team?"

"You were better than I thought; at least you got something of your father. Plus I thought you should get the chance to get to know your brother a bit better, you do have something in common after all."

"Half-brother" Nathan mumbled under his breath.

"So now you answer mine, why exactly are you in my gym?"

"I'm in, not because I want to get to know Lucas but because I think I deserve it and I wanna beat Lucas to High Flyers next year as well."

"Ok…come on down Monday after school and we'll get you some practice in."

"Sure" Nathan began walking away when he suddenly stopped and turned around.

Whitey turned to face Nathan.

"What do you think Lucas and I have in common?"

"You both love basketball of course…" Nathan turned around and began walking again "And you both hate your father."

Nathan stopped walking; Whitey began walking and walked past him placing his hand on Nathan's shoulder reassuringly.

"Good luck on Monday" Whitey shouted over his shoulder as he walked out of the gym.

…………………….

_Monday after school…_

Nathan walks by the gym for the fourth time that afternoon. Haley stands beside the gym doors watching her best friend pace up and down in frustration.

"Nathan will you stop you're giving me vertigo."

"Sorry"

Nathan stopped then looked at the doors then began pacing again. Haley sighed.

"Hey personified arrogance coming."

"Huh"

Nathan looked up to find Lucas and Tim heading towards them and the gym. Nathan stopped pacing and stood by Haley watching them carefully.

"Told ya he was bluffing, don't even have the guts to walk in." Tim said.

Haley breathed loudly in anger and wanted to walk in after him when Nathan pushed her back against the wall and walked in.

"Ok see ya later." Haley said to herself as she walked away.

…………………….

Nathan walked into the gym and found about 6 different pairs of eyes on him. Nathan let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he saw Whitey come into the gym.

"What are you bunch of idiots staring at… get back to warm-ups" Whitey shouted at the frozen teenagers.

"Nathan so glad you finally made it"

"Yeah… listen where can I change?" Nathan asked looking down at his jeans and t shirt.

"Locker room… you know where that is don't you." Nathan began walking through the gym "Oh and Nathan you're locker's all set up for you."

Nathan walked into the locker only to find Lucas, Tim and Jake staring directly at him.

'Great' thought Nathan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucas shouted at Nathan even though he was standing only 3 feet away from him.

"I was invited to join the team" Nathan replied.

"Yeah well remember one thing I own out there, the crowd and the scoreboard. And pretty soon I'll own you" Lucas whispered as he pushed past Nathan.

Nathan sighed inwardly as Lucas and Tim went back into the gym.

"Hey you're Nathan right."

"Yeah"

"I'm Jake…"He looked into Nathan's eyes "he's not that bad plus you get used to him."

"I can only hope."

"Here you're next to me… I'll see you out there." Jake left the locker room leaving Nathan to only his thoughts.

…………………….


	4. Chapter 4

'What the hell was I thinking?' Nathan thought.

Nathan stood up shaking his head in regret when the door opened.

Nathan turned toward the door and looked directly at the person in front of him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where my son is would you?" asked Dan

Nathan pointed towards the gym and continued to stare at his 'alleged' father, the father who abandoned him and his mother, destroyed his mother's life and ruined his childhood.

"Thanks" Dan said before wandering off.

Nathan slammed his locker closed and walked out the doors after him.

…………………….

Nathan continues walking until he reached the gym. He pushed open the double doors and walked up to Whitey.

"I'm here so where do you want me?" he asked loudly.

"Shooting guard- you'll be the shooting guard."

"Hey Whitey" Lucas screamed "that's my position"

"Look Whitey I don't know where you get off, giving away my son's position but…" Dan was cut off by Whitey's shouting.

"Lookee here Danny boy, I don't know what the hell you're doing in my gym but think of it this way, since you fathered both of them one son's loss is the others gain. Got it."

Dan nodded and looked at Nathan with a burning fury in his eyes.

"Good, now get the hell out of my gym."

…………………….

_Later on during practice…_

Whitey turned around and looked at the tired, sweaty (in some cases smelly) players around him and smiled. Not a nice kind of smile, not even a warm hearted smile but a cruel smile.

"I want 20 more suicides of each of you, and then you can go."

As the boys began running he smiled at one of them as he slowed down.

"Except you Jagelski, you can go"

"Thanks coach" Jake shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the boys locker room.

…………………….

_After practice…_

Nathan walked into his room and fell onto the bed, the chair span around slowly and Haley smiled at his exhausted form.

"Hey Hales" he stated without even looking at her.

"How the hell?" Haley began walking over to him. She sat on the bed next to him and hit in the stomach, as an instant reflex, Nathan sprung up and began tickling her.

"Do you give up?" he asked over her shrieking laughter.

"Yes Yes Yes" she stated in between laughs.

Nathan eased up and walked over to his desk in interest.

"And why are you looking at me emails."

"They're funny, see that 2nd one "

"Yeah they're funny alright but why are you looking at them you sent them to me."

He turned and looked at her in wonder.

"Come on lets go get something to eat." He suggested

Nathan began walking over to the door and Haley followed closing the door behind her.

…………………….

_Scott house…_

"You need to find his weakness and exploit it. Lucas he took your space at High Flyers, your position on the team and now he'll take the team." Dan said to his son who is sitting opposite at the breakfast table in the kitchen. "You'll have nothing left, not even your pride."

"Kinda like you, huh dad." Lucas stated without a care.

"Son I'm trying to help you here…"

"Don't bother I already have a plan which will destroy him so bad that that he'll be a forgotten person by those he cares about most." Lucas walked away as his father poured himself another drink. "So that's right you just climb back into another bottle" Lucas called from the other room.

…………………….


	5. Chapter 5

_At School…_

Lucas and Tim watched as Nathan and Haley entered the busy corridor and walked, whilst in deep conversation towards their lockers.

"You know the plan right"

"I'm on it like tomato ketchup on fries"

"Just say yes Tim"

"Fine, yes ok yes."

"Good, let's go then" Lucas stated before walking away from his dim-witted friend, Tim.

Lucas watched as Haley walked into the tutor centre and Nathan toward the science rooms. After slight hesitation he walked after her.

…………………….

"Haley James, right"

Haley turned as she heard a voice say her name.

"No that's her" The girl pointed towards Haley.

Lucas walked over to where Haley was standing and opened his mouth to talk. He quickly closed it as she walked away from him.

"Sorry I can't tutor you" she said as she walked over to the filing cabinet on the other side of the desk.

"Don't worry I understand" He replied sadly as he stalked out of the tutor centre.

…………………….

"Hey Nate" Tim screamed

Nathan turned to see his worst enemy's best friend run toward him.

"Look no hard feeling about the whole dumpling thing last year, but you know."

"Yeah I got it" Nathan replied cautiously

"'Kay bye"

"Whatever"

…………………….

After classes Nathan went to the weight room however when he entered the locker room to change he was surprised by what he found. Instead of the usual crowd of basketball players, he found Brooke Davis with yet another towel wrapped around her wet body.

"Hey Mr Size 14" she greeted him chirpily

"Hey" Nathan's eyes darted everywhere but on her, Jake's locker, his locker the floor any where but on her.

She walked toward him allowing the towel to drop to the floor, Nathan's eyes widened when the towel entered the view at which he was staring (the floor).

"I hope you don't mind me being here, it's just the girl's showers were to cold and then I remembered that yours were hot and steamy" She licked her bottom lip and bit down as she walked closer to him.

Watching her walk toward him Nathan began to feel ashamed of himself for staring at the overly exposed teenager in front of him.

"I can't do this" Nathan ran through the doors of the locker room and into the corridor.

…………………….

"Mr Lee, aren't you looking for the weight room" Whitey appeared out of nowhere "because if you are it's that way" he pointed toward the corridor he just came out of.

Nathan looked from the old man to the corridor and back to the old man; his eyes decided it was best to settle on the floor.

"I know it's hard, what you're doing but" Nathan looked up at the old man whispering at him "You are handling extremely well"

"Thanks coach"

…………………….

Nathan walked back into the locker room cautiously only to find Jake and no Brooke. Nathan walked past Jake and opened his locker to find all his clothes completely drenched and dripping with water.

"Great" Nathan scolded himself

"Here…" Jake opened his locker and handed Nathan his spare practice sweats. "…and so the hazing begins"

Jake walks to the doors.

"Don't take it to heart Nate"

Jake walks through the doors.

…………………….

Peyton and Brooke watched as the boys ate lunch with Nathan, Haley and Jake sitting on another table away from the other players. Lucas smiled as he saw Peyton watching them, believing that she was watching him when she was really watching his younger brother instead.

"I can't believe he turned me down again" she turned toward her bitchy best friend "but you know what they say, 3rd times a charm"

"Yeah" Peyton continues staring as Nathan throws a fry at Haley.

"If you want him I can back off"

"I don't like him"

"Whatev, so he's off the market till the weekend but then he's fair game ok"

"He's always been fair game"

"Yeah right" Brooke turned to look at the players stuffing their faces with food "Oh great, idiot approaching"

Peyton looked up to see Lucas walking toward her.

"So the next game should be a sure win so I was hoping we could hang out after you know to celebrate" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Lucas, we are through and I hate your guts" Peyton answered with a smile.

"Just as friends"

"I don't know Lucas I can't trust you"

"Just think about it"

Lucas walked back to the table where his friends were sitting.

…………………….

"Hey what's that stuff in your hair?" Haley asked Nathan as she walked home with him after school.

Nathan runs a hand through his hair and groans

"It's shampoo"

"You know with shampoo it's generally said that you're supposed to wash it out"

"Ha ha very funny they cut the water at school when I was shampooing my hair."

"Who did? Whitey?"

"Nah, the team did, they're what you call 'hazing' me"

"Wow"

"Yeah and it's only gonna get worse"

Haley began staring at her hands and slowed down walking. Nathan continued until he realised that his friend was left back, he stopped and walked back to where she stood.

"I may be able to help"

"Hales I love you but don't get involved. I'll sort something out"

Nathan wrapped his arm around her and they continued walking.

…………………….

Haley walked through the library stacks with three books already in her hands. She continues walking as she saw Lucas at one of the desks with his head resting on it. She hesitated before she walked over and slammed her books on the table as hard as she could Lucas jerked upward and saw Haley. He raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't think you knew where the library was, but it does seem like a good place for a nap between in-class naps" she said sarcastically.

"If you must know I was studying"

"Studying so hard that your peanut sized brain blacked out and allowed you to begin snoring so loud that you disturbed everyone in the library."

Lucas began gathering his things.

"I was studying for a geometry test I have in exactly 24 hours and 36 minutes, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fail."

As Lucas finished gathering his belongings, he swung his bag onto his back.

"I can help you" Haley stated as he turned to walk away.

Lucas turned back around slowly and looked at Haley suspiciously.

"I can tutor you, but on 2 conditions" Lucas nodded as a signal for her to continue "One Nathan doesn't find out about it and two you and the team stop hazing him"

"I don't know I can't control the rest of the ream"

"You're a liar, you either control the team we all know you control and I tutor you or you don't and you're no longer eligible to play with said team."

Lucas stared at the petite girl in front of him and nodded.

"Okay, we meet at my house before school tomorrow"

Haley wondered whether she was doing the right thing as Lucas flashed her a smile.

"Okay" she answered in a small voice.

Lucas turned and walked away.

'Right where I want her- check'

…………………….


	6. Chapter 6

_At the Scott house…_

Haley walked to the door and pressed the bell.

'About time Hales, at least you stuck around for the third time' Haley thought to herself. Haley turned around on the spot taking in her surroundings as she turned back to her original position facing the door Haley didn't see Lucas open it and stare as she turned around.

"Hey" Haley said quietly as she saw Lucas staring at her, she began to look down to take in what he was wearing when she noticed that his blue shirt was undone and his white wife beater emphasised every single muscle in his torso area.

"Hey, so are you coming in or we gonna do this where every one can see."

Haley looked at him with a confused look before he moved out of the doorway and allowed her in. As Lucas shut the door Haley noticed that he scratched his stomach, she could see his well developed and perfectly formed abdominal muscles.

"I was hoping we could do this in the kitchen as I already brought all my books into there." He walked in front of her to lead the way but it also gave her time to think to herself.

'What am I thinking, checking him out, he's Nathan's worst nightmare and mine too.' She thought as she followed 'But he does look very good from behind.'

…………………….

_Later at the Scott house…_

Haley and Lucas were sitting at his kitchen table, studying hard. Whenever Lucas wasn't looking Haley would steal a glance, and vice versa, however whenever Lucas would catch Haley looking at him, she would say she was just see how he was coping with the work. Haley had already figured out that he would bite his lower lip whenever something bothered him and he would chuckle lightly to himself whenever he believed he got a problem right. Haley began to feel worried as she never paid this much attention to any of the people she tutored even those she had been tutoring since the beginning of her time as a tutor. Haley looked at the watch on the wall to the left of her just above Lucas's head.

"Oh God we're gonna be late" She exclaimed breaking the silence they had since been sitting in.

Haley began packing up her stuff that was now littered all over the table in front of her and Lucas. As she reached over and tried to get a pencil from Lucas's side of the table Haley could swear she felt warmth coming from his body as she brushed it slightly to reach the pencil. As Haley contemplated whether she could really feel Lucas's heat rising within her, Lucas finished clearing the table, by the time she got back to reality; Haley saw that all that was left was her notebook. After picking that up, Haley followed Lucas out the front door, who then in turn gestured to his car. When she shook her head he replied "It's a long walk back into town" Haley was still thinking hard about whether it was worth it "Look I'll drop you off just outside of town so no one will see us together not even your boyfriend."

"Okay, but drop me outside of town" She walked over to the passenger side of the car.

Lucas had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach it felt like a burning ball of ice bouncing around in his stomach. As Lucas got into the car and stared it, he looked over at Haley and realised that it only came when she didn't react to him calling Nathan her boyfriend. Lucas began to worry because if he developed feeling for her then it threw a wrench in the works of his plan to destroy Nathan. He couldn't do it; he couldn't develop feelings for her. He wouldn't just as he failed that test on purpose to get the teacher to assign him a make-up test and set the plan in motion. He was Lucas Scott, master manipulator, deviant and son of the devil called Daniel Scott.

Lucas and Haley drove in complete silence, Haley staring out her window, Lucas watching the road more carefully than he had ever done in his entire life. Every now and then he would steal a glance of Haley, just as he did in the kitchen. He would chuckle as he saw her leg fidget and she would wiggle in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable, when he really knew it was to stop her from looking his way.

Haley could feel him watching her and unsure of whether to turn and scream at him and probably get kicked out of the car and into the rain that was just about to start or she could try and ignore him for as long as she could then turn around slowly as though she was looking at something and catch him in the act. Haley thought it best to just wait it out and ignore him as they were only a few minutes out of town now.

"We're almost there do you want me to drop you off or I could drop you just out side of school"

"Nah, I think you should drop me off here, I gotta go by Nathan's"

"Whatever, here you might want this"

He handed her an umbrella as she stepped out into the rain.

"Thanks" she said slamming the door, Lucas sped off before the door even closed properly.

"Jerk" Haley whispered to herself as she put up the umbrella.

Lucas sped away in his car wondering whether he should have just done that. Haley has been nothing but nice to him and he was again acting like a jerk, really unbeknownst to him Lucas sped away to make himself realise that it was easier to be a jerk to her than to be nice and feel himself falling.

…………………….

_Lee House… _

"Where have you been, I've been waiting for 10 minutes for your scrawny ass" Nathan called to his friend as she rounded the corner.

"Well if your big head realised that I'm the only friend of yours that is willing to be seen in public with you, you'd be a little bit nicer to me" Haley said exaggerating the "little".

Nathan walked up to his friend and huddled with her under her umbrella. They walked to school in silence just enjoying the rain together.

…………………….

_Later that day at school… _

Lucas walked out of his classroom with his make up test in hand and sauntered right into the tutor centre to find Haley. He saw her with her head on the table, Lucas smiled inwardly, and then suddenly Haley lifted her head and let it drop back onto the table. Lucas rushed over to her and checked that she was okay as well as he could without touching her.

"Haley" he whispered to her "Haley James"

Haley turned her head to the side she heard her name being called and with her blurry vision beginning to clear up, she shrieked as she saw who was kneeling with his face only inches from her. Feeling the small amount of space separating them both jumped back to increase the amount of space between them, looking around Haley saw that there was no one but her and Lucas in the tutor centre Haley silently prayed that someone else would walk in, however when someone did she wished they hadn't. As Haley saw Nathan's eyes staring at her and Lucas and then gazed around and saw that no one else was in the centre, Haley realised that she must now be more specific next time she prayed for something as the cruel god that listened to her liked to play games. Nathan stormed out of the empty room leaving only Lucas and Haley. Haley ran after him as Lucas watched with a smile on his face.

"Nathan, wait" She continued walking after him "Nathan nothing was happening, nothing ever happened, nor will it ever" She stated as she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Lucas felt his heart beat slow down as she said the last part of her explanation and he turned and walked back into the tutor centre.

"Then tell me what he was doing in there, with you all alone"

"Nothing, he asked me for help with some of his school work."

"So I'm meant to believe nothing happened"

"Yeah, as my best friend you are"

"I can't do this" Nathan stated before turning away and walking down the corridor.

Haley turned back to the tutor centre and found that Lucas was also missing, so she packed up her belongings and made her way to the only place she felt truly at peace. The River Court.

…………………….


End file.
